A continuing goal in integrated circuitry fabrication is to form the circuitry components to be smaller and denser over a given area of a semiconductor substrate. One common circuit device is a capacitor, which has a capacitor dielectric region received between a pair of conductive electrodes. In such devices, there is a continuing challenge to maintain sufficiently high storage capacitance despite decreasing area in the denser circuits. Additionally, there is a continuing goal to further decrease cell area. One common place where capacitors are utilized in dense arrays is in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) circuitry. Challenges in the fabrication of DRAM and other circuitry also exist, for example in electrically connecting different elevation conductive structures.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above identified issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.